Bitch Came Back
by Insomni-Act
Summary: Rated T for some language and sexual hints.
**AN: This is sort of a song-fic/music video. Listen to the song** _ **"Bitch Came Back"**_ **by** _ **Theory of a Deadman**_ **on YouTube while reading this; otherwise you might be lost.**

 **Song lyrics are underlined while the events of Chase and Skye's past relationship are in italics.**

* * *

"Chase, it's OVER!" Skye screams at the shepherd before walking away.

Chase walks up to a table outside where Marshall is quietly reading a book.

"Marshall!" Chase calls to him.

"Well you look more happy than usual." Marshall says, turning his attention away from his book.

"Guess what? Skye broke up with me yesterday!" Chase dances around in excitement. "I can't believe it. I'm free. I'm actually FREE."

"I told you the two of you wouldn't go together too good." Marshall stated, before turning his attention back to his book.

"She wasn't anything like I expected… The way she treats her mates are completely different from the way she treats her friends, but honestly, I don't think that we can even be friends again now. This relationship has been a living nightmare. You should know that just by all the things I told you that I had to put up with."

"Well from what you have told me a few times, she's really controlling." Marshall remarked. He looked up from his book and saw Skye from a distance walking toward them. "Here she comes now."

"What?!" Chase's eyes shot open wide as he looked in her direction. "Why? Why is she coming over here?!" Chase started to panic. "Marshall, she's coming back! Why is she coming back?!" In an instant Chase took off running in the opposite direction.

"Chase! Chase get back here!" Skye yelled pursuing him.

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner_

 _But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away_

 _Don't you know the bitch came back?_

 _[Guitar intro]_

Skye follows Chase as he runs across the bridge and toward town.

 _I like her so much better when she's down on her knees_

 _Skye gets down on her knees in front of Chase with a lustrous smile on her face._

 _Cause when she's in my face that's when I'm starting to see_

 _That all my friends were right for thinking that we'd be wrong_

 _Skye fusses at Chase, face to face while Marshall shakes his head in disappointment in the background._

 _Well she's so fuckin' stupid bet she's singing along_

 _The trouble with girls is they're all the same_

 _Forget the diamonds and pearls they just want a ring _

_Chase brings Skye a bouquet of flowers, but she scoffs and shoves a picture of a shiny rhinestone collar in his face._

 _Before you know it you're like a dog on a leash_

 _Chase stares in the mirror at a tie that Skye had put around him._

 _Well you can try and change the world but you won't change me _

_Chase rips off the tie angrily and slams it on the floor._

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner_

 _But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away_

 _(She doesn't get it)_

 _Don't you know the bitch came back? _

Chase hides up in Alex's treehouse as Skye calls his name and searches for him.

 _There she goes again she's always breaking my balls_

 _No matter what I do somehow it's always my fault_

 _She says I must be cheating cause I turned off my phone _

_Chase turns off his pup-tag._

 _But that's the only frickin' way she'll leave me alone _

_Skye continues to try and call Chase's pup-tag._

 _The trouble with girls is it's never enough_

 _They love to complain and they never shut up_

 _Skye follows Chase around the Lookout complaining and fussing at him._

 _They like to tell you the way it ought to be_

 _Go on and tell the world but just don't tell me_

 _Chase yanks his ears in frustration._

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner_

 _But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away_

 _(She doesn't get it)_

 _Don't you know the bitch came back?_

Chase runs in the direction of farmer Yumi's barn and hides behind some bales of hay as he watches Skye enter the barn looking for him.

 _It ain't a joke when I say I wanna throw you out_

 _(I really mean it, I really mean it)_

 _Well look who's laughing now! _

_[Guitar]_

 _The bitch came, the bitch came back_

After spotting Chase jump out from behind bales of hay, Skye chases him past the beach.

 _The bitch came, the bitch came back_

 _The bitch came, the bitch came back_

 _She just couldn't stay away _

Chase runs across a crosswalk as the "don't walk" symbol appears. Skye is cut off from Chase as many cars instantly rush by.

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner_

 _But, the bitch came back, she won't stay the fuck away _

The light changes to "walk" and Skye continues her pursuit.

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner_

 _But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away_

 _(She doesn't get it)_

 _Don't you know the bitch came back_

Chase crosses the bridge to the Lookout and runs toward his pup-house.

 _The bitch came back the very next day_

 _Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner_

 _But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away_

 _(She doesn't get it)_

 _Don't you know the bitch came back _

Chase dashes into his pup-house and shuts the door.

 _[Guitar outro plays]_

Skye runs to Chase's pup-house and bangs on the door angrily calling his name.

"Chase! Chase! Chaaaase!"

Chase on the other side of the locked door, is lying down relaxing with headphones in his ears, a smile spread across his face.


End file.
